


Time

by iidkkdii



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidkkdii/pseuds/iidkkdii
Summary: Time heals all wounds, right?





	Time

**Me:**   
wanna have sex when you come home

  
**Me:**   
i’m bored

  
**Chris:**   
sure, why not. see u then. smooches.   


\--   


“Honey, I'm home!” Chris sings upon entering the apartment, tossing his stuff onto the floor by the door.    
  
He walks into the living room where he sees his boyfriend, Leon, lying on the floor like a dead starfish. Chris nudges Leon with his foot.    
  
“What… are you doing?” Chris asks. Leonblinks lazily up at him.    
  
“I'm bored,” Leon says blandly. He sighs and adds, “And horny. Hungry. Maybe a little sad.”   
  
Chris stares down at him, thinking. Suddenly, he brightens up and says, “Well, I know a cure for all of those things.”   
  
“Haven't you noticed that the day or a few days after my T shot, I always get like this. Shot. Hungry, horny, sad. Shot. Hungry, horny, sad. Rinse and repeat cycle.” Leon stands up and lays his head on Chris' chest, loosely hooking his arms around his waist.   
  
Chris hugs Leon too, though a little tighter. He takes a deep breath, smelling his tiny boyfriend, catching scents of dark pomegranate and whatever Old Spice deodorant he uses.    
  
“Did… did you just smell me?” Leon asks, voice muffled. He loops his thumbs through the back belt loop of Chris's pants.    
  
“Yeah. You're my boyfriend, I'm allowed to do that, right?” Chris asks back, smiling, nuzzling his nose into Leon’s styled black hair.    
  
Leon giggles sweetly. “I'm still feeling pretty shitty and bored though, so can we go-?”   
  
Chris smiles softly, slipping his hands down Leon’s sweats, cupping his ass easily. “Definitely.”   
  
The bedroom smells like vanilla cake batter, a stupid Yankee Candle Leon bought ‘cause he “needed it.” It's not unpleasant, though, quite welcome in fact.    
  
Chris undoes his pants, stripping off his shirt and tosses them somewhere in the room. He watches Leon climb onto the mattress, sweats off and discarded by the bed.   
  
Leon slowly takes off his shirt, not because he was trying to be sexy, but because he doesn't really wants Chris to see his chest binder. Even though Chris knows his secret.    
  
Chris hasn't even seen Leon without it on. During the night when they're sleeping, Leon always wears a shirt and boxers when Chris wears nothing. During… times like these, he usually wears it (or a shirt) or the lights are completely off, and they're both fumbling around in the dark. (Chris had lit the candle and the soft, warm candlelight highlighted Leon’s body perfectly.)   
  
“Hey, baby, we don't have to do this now, if you're uncomfortable,” Chris says, tracing his finger down the middle of the black half-shirt Leon wears.    
  
“No, no. I want to. I just… the lights are usually off,” Leon answers quietly. Self-consciously, he runs his fingers up and down the strap of his binder.    
  
Chris turns off the lights, casting the room in almost complete darkness. Light comes through the curtains, washing the room in a soft blue color.    
  
Sitting down between Leon’s thighs again, Chris runs his hands up them. His hand go over the slight bumps of Leon’s hip bones and come back down to his thighs.    
  
“Lee?” Chris asks. “Can I ask you a question?”    
  
“You just did,” Leon says like a smartass. The blue light makes his eyes look even more stunning.    
  
“Hush, you.” Chris follows his own advice and bites his lip, trying to think of what to say. “Why don't you ever.. why don't you ever take this off and let me see?”    
  
Leon sits up, inches away from Chris’s face. “Can we not talk about that right now and just have sex, please?” Leon kisses Chris.    
  
Chris pulls away, running his index finger down Leon's jaw and neck. “Leon…”    
  
Leon shuts his eyes and sighs. “Okay, fine… taking this off like… hammering the last nail in the coffin.” He says, resting his forehead on Chris’s shoulder.    
  
“Can you… explain this more to me?” Chris asks, running his fingers through Leon's hair.    
  
“Taking it off and, and letting you see would… I dunno, prove to you that I'm not… y’know… completely male?” Leon says so quietly, he might’ve just whispered it. “It's.. a lot. A-and I've never shown… anybody before.”    
  
Chris feels his throat close up and tears well up in his eyes. His boyfriend, wrapped around him, is so vulnerable and small and he just wants to protect him.    
  
Chris lifts Leon’s face from his shoulder and looks him in the eyes. “I know I don't completely understand this… this whole “transgender” thing sometimes, but I want to help you feel more comfortable with me. Can I confess something?”    
  
Leon nods, sniffing and wiping his nose with his hand.    
  
“You're more man than any other man I've met, ever. You deal with so much shit everyday and you're so strong,” Chris says, wiping Leon's tears away. Chris feels his own tears dripping down his own face and smiles at his boyfriend. “You're my boyfriend, which is something that still floors me every single damn day. You're sweet, charming and so kind to others. You're funnier than anybody else I've met.”    
  
Leon sniffs again. He drapes his legs over Chris’s, scooting closer. “Say more things like that.”   
  
“You're everything I need in my life right now, and I don't ever want anybody else. I only need you, Leon,” Chris says softly. “Because I love you.”    
  
Leon buries his faces into the crook of Chris’s neck and shoulder, trying not to cry harder. They sit like that, both crying until they've calmed down enough to speak.    
  
“I love you too, Chris,” Leon confesses, kissing Chris softly. “You're my everything.”    
  
Chris lays Leon down, cuddling him. “We don't have to have sex tonight, baby. Later we will.”    
  
Leon thanks him and asks him to turn around so he can change. Chris closes his eyes, turns around and hums Shakira loudly, making Leon roll his eyes.    
  
Leon undresses completely, binder and all and tosses on a shirt and some of Chris’s boxers.    
  
“Okay. Can we cuddle?” Leon asks, shyly.   
  
“For sure,” Chris answers laying back down and wrapping his arms around Leon, who's laying his head on top of Chris’s chest.    
  
“Mm… Chris?” Leon mumbles tiredly.    
  
Chris doesn't say anything, just traces his fingertips along Leon’s skin. His nose is buried, again, into Leon’s hair.   
  
“Someday… I'll show you, y’know. I'm just not ready yet,” Leon snuggles closer, pressing his whole body against Chris's. “I love you.”   
  
“Take your time, my love.” Chris kisses Leon's temple, holding his tiny, insecure boyfriend as close as fucking possible.   
  
  



End file.
